Such a device for adjustment of play (a take-up device) in a friction brake is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,705. Although the device described therein works very well in many respects, under certain circumstances it has been shown to have drawbacks. When the device is under load, and in particular such a load which gives rise to radial fluctuations such as vibrations of the piston (i.e., fluctuations in a direction which is substantially perpendicular to the displacement direction of the piston), it has been shown that the included friction joint between the piston and a spring loaded sleeve arranged in the piston (which friction joint has the task of transferring the requisite displacement force from a spring to the brake piston when the brake piston is returned, and which friction joint in the braking operation has to ensure that the piston may be displaced relative to the sleeve, if needed, to reach the brake disc) does not work well, and which means that displacements of the piston cannot be accomplished as intended.